Por una eternidad junto a ti
by Archangel of Fire 777
Summary: Cuando la creia perdida el destino se la trajo de regreso, ahora la pregunta es por cuanto tiempo y si es que acaso tendra el valor de confesarle por fin sus eternos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1 Mi hermoso angel de la muerte

El sonido del arpa retumbaba con increíble armonía en las paredes de aquel castillo, la joven de cabellos negros interpretaba de nuevo su triste melodía. Una canción de nostalgia y de vacío que solo ella podía canalizar con la ayuda de su tan fiel instrumento. El salón estaba lleno de invitados cada uno se estremecía y emocionaba con la pieza que la hermosa Pandora les ofrecía para amenizar la tan anhelada velada. Unos minutos más y la joven termino su última nota ganando los aplausos de todo su fiel público. Con su seriedad habitual se puso de pie haciéndoles una reverencia mientras que un hombre mayor le daba alcance para felicitarle por su exposición.

-Hija mía, ha sido sublime como siempre.-

-Te lo agradezco padre.-

-Pero que haces? Ven junto a tu madre y a mí, los invitados querrán convivir contigo también.-

-Padre por favor, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas.-

-Vamos pequeña has un esfuerzo, después de todo es el aniversario de tu madre. Además el Duque estará presente.-

-Padre por favor no insistas, ya te dije que no estoy interesada en…-

-Tonterías, Pandora sabes que somos una familia de abolengo y debes relacionarte con personas de tu clase. Te niegas a salir con los hijos de mis amigos y te vuelves de más en más ermitaña, por si fuera poco tus melodías, aunque siguen siendo hermosas se sienten cada vez más tristes. Quiero que esto termine ya. Vendrás ahora mismo a reunirte con el resto y no quiero ni el más mínimo reclamo has entendido?-

La joven se tragó su desesperación y forzó una sonrisa para darle gusto a su padre, la velada le supo larga y aburrida, el interés evidente de aquel caprichoso y adinerado Duque le ponía el estómago enfermo. Dio gracias a la deidad en turno cuando todos se fueron y por fin pudo irse a descansar, a la mañana siguiente prepararía todo para asistir como ya era su rutina a la universidad y después al conservatorio de música en donde seguía con pasión sus formaciones en este arte.

…

En el inframundo

Radamanthys de Wyvern seguía repasando su lista de almas a reubicar.

-Bueno usted señor Calixto sigue con esa obsesión a despreciar a los de piel distinta, así que me veré obligado a mandarle a reencarnarse en Somalia bajo una de las familias de la aldea Hutu.-

-Pero señor Juez no puede hacerme eso, mire que eso es peor que mandarme en el cuerpo de un perro!-

-Silencio! Escúcheme bien, tiene suerte que mi señor Hades sea un Dios piadoso porque por mi podría irse a quemar por toda la eternidad en alguno de los antiguos infiernos que teníamos. Es usted un asesino, mato a tres mujeres solo por ser de color, así que ahora le vamos a enseñar a respetar y a vivir en carne propia bajo el techo de aquellos a quien usted desprecia.

Lune ven aquí!-

-Dígame señor Radamanthys.-

-Asegúrate que el señor Calixto nazca lo antes posible en la aldea que acordamos y por favor dale un cuerpo femenino.-

El alma del difunto estaba histérica.

-No piedad, no como mujer y menos una negra!-

Radamanthys se desesperaba.

-Las mujeres son seres magníficos, miserable misógino y la tez de una persona no le hace mejor o peor que otra, así que ahora largo!-

El juez Wynvern cerró su libro y el alma desapareció en el acto, mientras que Lune solo dio un suspiro de resignación.

-La echas de menos verdad?-

El rubio se sobo las sienes mientras que se ponía de pie para darse una pausa después de un día entero de arduo trabajo.

-Tanto se me nota?-

-Pues como la nariz en la cara.-

-Necesito un trago.-

-Creí que lo dejarías.-

-Solo lo tomo cuando la recuerdo.-

-Si la señora Perséfone se entera terminaras en alcohólicos anónimos.-

-Asegúrate que me envié a la sucursal de Berlín.-

Lune solo negó con la cabeza, sintiendo pena por la situación de su colega, desde que Hades y Perséfone les habían revivido todo había dado un giro de 360 grados. El inframundo ya no poseía infiernos, ahora ellos se encargaban de buscarles otras vidas a las almas en donde rencarnarse y así aprender de las experiencias. Ellos habían aceptado sus nuevos puestos de trabajo, ya no tenían que hacer la guerra, ya que Athena y Hades llevaban una relación magnifica después de haber salido triunfantes en aquella guerra contra Eris y La Sombra. Los Espectros eran más los guardianes del mas allá que los seres de miedo que solían ser, Perséfone gobernaba junto a su marido y el antiguo puesto de Pandora había quedado vacío.

Ella no había sido asignada a continuar junto a Hades, ya que Perséfone deseaba compensar a la joven con la vida que jamás había podido tener. Le revivieron como a todos, pero ella fue enviada al mundo de los mortales y sus padres fueron revividos con ella. En su mente le implantaron los recuerdos de una vida perfecta que jamás tuvo y ella caminaba feliz entre los humanos sin sospechar que alguna vez fue otra su vida. Al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

Radamanthys se sirvió una copa de Whisky con poco hielo mientras que observaba por la ventana de su oficina en el más allá, el hermoso atardecer de aquel sol regalo que Apolo le había hecho a su tío Hades. Vaya que el inframundo había cambiado, sus atuendos seguían siendo oscuros y violetas y su señor seguía vistiendo de negro, pero era por el mero amor a esta moda con toques góticos.

El trago paso despacio mientras que trataba de relajar su mente de tantos recuerdos, de tantas vidas y todas siempre con ella, con su Pandora, la única mujer con el poder de doblegarlo, el único ser a parte de sus dioses, a quien él adoraba. La copa se reposaba en su mesita cuando una voz entrometida le saco de su mente.

-Señor Radamanthys!-

-Zeros, porque gritas?-

-Señor hay un alma que se niega en bajar por Yomotsu, es un alma peligrosa y nuestros guardianes no le han podido atrapar.-

-Un alma peligrosa, explícate?-

-Un violador-asesino que murió hace un par de días de dos balas; recuerde el tipo que asesino a siete jovencitas en Alemania.-

-Ha si ese degenerado, y como que no bajo por Yomotsu?-

-El guardián que lo escoltaría hasta la colina fue engañado por esa alma loca y se le escapo y aun no le atrapa.-

La serenidad aparente del juez se fue a la borda.

-Qué?! Como que el alma de un psicópata anda por ahí vagando y que no le han traído aun?!-

-La señora Perséfone ha decidido que debe ir usted mismo con un grupo de nuestros hombres y ocuparse de ello, el guardián fue herido en el trayecto y ahora le están atendiendo.-

-Díganle a mi señora que ya estoy en camino.-

El juez se paró como resorte y salió de ahí a la velocidad de la luz en busca de aquel peligro antes de que aquello pudiese traer consecuencias peligrosas en el mundo de los mortales.

…

La mañana se sentía un tanto oscura, las nubes negras cubrían por completo al astro rey, Pandora se las ingenió para que su chofer le dejase a una calle de la universidad con la excusa de pasar a comprar un material para un ejercicio práctico. La pelinegra hizo una maniobra saliendo de la vista del chofer y así se escabullo en busca de otro sitio lejos de la universidad en donde pudiese respirar un poco de paz. Aquella falda corta a cuadros y su blusa elegante y entallada dibujaban su hermosa silueta, sus catones retumbaban en la soledad del camino pavimentado de aquel parque que colindaba con el hermoso lago.

La joven se sentó en el fresco pasto, sentía que algo dentro de ella le asfixiaba demasiado, las normas de etiqueta, la vida de una familia de renombre como la suya. Su piel se le erizaba y comenzaba a sentir asco ante la idea de casarse con alguien que sería seguramente escogido por sus padres, como siempre. Como añoraba aquellos años cuando era niña, cuando sus padres le mimaban y no había presiones sociales ni matrimonios convenidos. Aun peor sentía en su pecho que había algo más, algo que no podía comprender, pero que le atormentaba a diario como un dejavu o un viejo recuerdo reprimido y ahogado en su inconsciente.

El sonido de las hojas se escuchó suave y de más en más marcado alguien se aproximaba dio un suspiro de fastidio como odiaba la compañía en momentos en que ansiaba simplemente escuchar el silencio. Los pasos se marcaban de más en más y decidió ponerse de pie para irse, pero una mano brusca le tomo del brazo haciéndola girar con violencia.

El rostro de aquel hombre, mal vestido y sucio, le reflejaban la presencia de un ser maligno, la joven quiso huir pero de un empujón cayó al suelo y trato de gritar justo cuando el filoso cuchillo le amenazo en su cuello.

-Ni una palabra bonita.-

Las lágrimas de terror resbalaron de sus ojos violetas y sintió asco al ver los labios de ese hombre acercarse lentamente hasta los suyos. Justo cuando algo le detuvo a escasos milímetros de distancia.

-Suelta a la señorita especie de bestia y sal de ese pobre hombre ahora!-

Una sombra con forma humanoide salía un poco de aquel cuerpo y la chica veía aterrada como el vagabundo se tensaba mientras que la energía de aquella cosa se rehusaba a abandonarle del todo. Pandora aprovecho para tratar de forcejear con su agresor, ya que poco le importaba si la sombra era real o no. Cuando dio media vuelta, aun llevando al cuerpo encima vio maravillada a esos hombres o serian bestias oscuras con tintes violetas. Quien iba delante del grupo la miro con evidente asombro, quizás demasiado y esto fue aprovechado por la sombra agresora.

-Vaya espíritu del inframundo veo que a ti también te gusta, pues mira te hare un favor y nos iremos con ella.-

Radamanthys jamás espero lo que vendría en una fracción de segundo el cuchillo que el vagabundo había ya logrado retirar de la garganta de la chica se impactó directo en su pecho atravesándola de un solo golpe.

-Miserable!-

El juez envió un rayo de su cosmos quien desterró al alma del cuerpo del hombre y de inmediato mando a sus hombres a tomarle con cadenas y llevarle al inframundo para juzgarle. Mientras que él corrió rumbo a la chica quien veía como el vagabundo caía muerto víctima de un infarto al lado de ella, y después se percató que ese ardor en su pecho era una señal de su próximo destino.

El rubio le tomo desesperado en sus brazos, y al percatarse que ella le temía, decidió quitarse su casco para verse menos intimidante.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien, no te hare daño.-

-Tengo miedo. Voy a morir. –

Él no podía mentirle, jamás lo había hecho, se conformó con acercarla más a su pecho.

-Perdóname debí llegar antes, jamás hubiera querido que tu…-

La chica le miro embelesada, por un instante, perdida en el ámbar de sus ojos.

-Que hermoso eres, ángel de la muerte.-

El sintió que el corazón se le pararía de un golpe y no pudo evitar que una que otra lagrima le traicionase.

-Te llevare yo mismo, no tienes nada que temer, mi hermosa niña.-

Acerco con dulzura sus labios y se besaron suavemente hasta que el beso se vio interrumpido cuando el alma de ella abandono su cuerpo aun temerosa y algo bloqueada.

-Ahora que me va a pasar? Y mis padres estarán bien?-

-Ellos seguirán viviendo, tu ya no puedes seguir aquí tu alma debe reposar.-

Una tos un tanto nerviosa les interrumpió.

-Perdonen y yo que hago?-

Pandora trepo de golpe en los brazos de Radamanthys del miedo de ver a ese hombre sucio frente a ella, pero el juez le explico un tanto divertido.

-No le temas, él no fue quien te ataco, de hecho este pobre hombre fue poseído por un alma loca, pero ya nos hemos ocupado del psicópata. La chica se puso roja de la vergüenza de montarse así a los brazos del que ella consideraba su hermoso ángel de la muerte, aunque ni toda la vergüenza del mundo pudo más que su miedo y de bajarse pues nada.-

-Señor discúlpeme pero también nos tendremos que ocupar de su alma, deberá seguir a uno de mis compañeros. –

En un segundo otro guardián apareció frente a ellos, poniendo más de nervios a la chica y este tomo con amabilidad al hombre de la mano y le condujo por un túnel de luz hacia el camino de Yomotsu.

Ella miro maravillada aquel túnel de luz y vio a las dos figuras perderse en él.

-Wow, asombroso.-

Después volteo de nuevo y se topó con los ojos expectantes y un tanto des ubicados del juez, de inmediato retomo la compostura bajándose de su brazos.

-Lo siento. Qué vergüenza.-

-Fue un placer para mi…digo no verte morir eso no estaba en los planes… bueno lo que quiero decir es que…-

-Gracias por salvarme.-

Los ojos de Radamanthys se salían de sus orbitas.

-Salvarte, pero si llegue tarde… ese loco te lastimo… te…-

-Por favor podría solo ver por última vez a mis padres, quisiera despedirme de ellos aunque ellos no puedan escucharme.-

-Si quieres podemos movernos espacio tiempo al momento en que te reconocerán, sabes en la morgue.-

-Puedes hacer eso?-

-Si, en mi dimensión el tiempo no existe, por lo tanto podemos movernos en libertad, solo que no podemos alterar el pasado. No puedo cambiar lo que te paso, pero si te puedo mostrar lo que vendrá.-

Ella solo asintió con una suave sonrisa, mientras que él le abrazo y encendió su cosmos el tiempo salto de diez horas, y ahora ellos estaban en la morgue. El padre de Pandora descubría aterrado el cuerpo apuñalado de su hija y lloraba desconsoladamente. La chica se le acercó y le hablo al oído con ternura.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes, de todas formas yo no podía cumplir tus proyectos. Gracias por todo lo bueno padre, por favor sigan adelante.-

El hombre salió de aquella sala atravesando el alma de su hija quien sintió cosquillas con ese acto, Radamanthys se sorprendía al verla reír de las cosquillas.

-Lo siento señor ángel, pero es una sensación muy rara.-

-Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes, nunca te había visto sonreír así, es magnífico.-

-Quieres decir que además de ser el ángel de la muerte eres mi ángel de la guarda? Porque como dices que me conoces?-

Radamanthys sintió que sudaba en frio.

-Bueno… vaya… pues veras…-

La chica le miraba curiosa directo a sus ojos.

-Tus ojos me hablan ángel, me hablan pero no sé exactamente qué me dicen, pero me son tan familiares y me siento tan segura cuando me veo en ellos.-

Él hubiese querido seguir conversando, pero una voz vía cosmos le interrumpió.

-Radamanthys soy Lune, regresa pronto que el Señor Hades se enteró de lo del asesinato de Pandora y urge que la traigas y que te presentes.-

-Si ya voy, descuida y dile a nuestro Señor que ella esta conmigo.-

Tomo la mano de la chica y le hizo una seña de que era hora de partir, ella asintió y juntos caminaron por el túnel hacia aquella extraña dimensión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 El sendero de los muertos, regresando a mi hogar.

_Demasiadas formas e imágenes, una película entera de viejos recuerdos me atormenta sin embargo la duda me carcome es todo esto real o simplemente fue un sueño._

_Qué es real?_

_Como es posible que esta senda me parezca ya antes recorrida, más aun siento que la conozco de corazón, pero no. No puede ser en mis sueños es distinta es más fría, es oscura, ahora subimos en aquella barca y mi ángel viene conmigo. Quien conduce este minúsculo y coqueto navío lo mira con desconcierto, pareciese que no es usual que mi acompañante se desplace en ella. Después me observa a mí y puedo jurar que su mirada tiene un aire de sorpresa y hasta cierto punto de terror._

_Tengo miedo… hacia dónde vamos?… peor aún, que posible castigo le depara a mi alma en este mundo en donde solo los muertos deambulan._

_Tengo miedo, tengo miedo…_

-No temas Pandora nada malo te va a ocurrir, yo te acompañare hasta el final de los tiempos. No tengas miedo del balsero, es cierto no es costumbre que yo monte en el bote por lo general suelo tele transportarme. He hecho una excepción debido a tu estado, has muerto y eres un alma por lo tanto estas forzada a recorrer el mismo camino que el resto de los que fallecen.-

Radamanthys se sentó en uno de los bordes de la balsa, el agua de aquella imponente laguna era clara y casi transparente de arena blanca y llena de peces multicolores. Acerco a la joven para sentarla pegando su espalda en su pecho y así la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos para sorpresa y bochorno del conductor. El juez le dirigió una mirada penetrante al nervioso espectro quien comprendió en el acto que mejor era no meter sus narices en donde no era requerido.

El trayecto era apacible, casi romántico aquellas inmensas montañas e islotes que amurallaban la emblemática laguna. Aquel paisaje parecía tan familiar pero a la vez tan diferente, todo invitaba a mirar hacia sus viejos sueños. Ella hubiera jurado que ese sitio ya lo había ella recorrido aunque bajo un escenario gris y tenebroso. Solo había una cosa que parecía continuar integra, ese calor , ese mismo que provenía del pecho del ser que la rodeaba protectoramente, el ritmo de sus respiraciones, y lo más increíble sus manos, esas manos parecían salidas de la parte más reconfortante de sus pesadillas. De aquel momento en donde dentro de tanta oscuridad y miedo un rayo de paz, de confianza y protección llegaba a ella. Sin embargo ahora aquello quedaba atrás ya no habría más pesadillas, después de todo, los muertos no duermen, sus almas no conocen el tiempo.

Acerco sus dedos y acaricio con suavidad aquellas ásperas manos, consiguiendo sacar un suave escalofrió por parte de su dueño. El solo agacho su cabeza pegando su frente en la nuca de la joven, cerró sus ojos e intento a toda causa calmar el mar de desesperación que lo consumía. El hecho de que ella ahora sujetase ahora sus brazos en busca de profundizar aquel abrazo, no le ayudo en nada. El corazón de él se aceleraba y dio gracias a Hades cuando la chica salió de su silencio, distrayéndole de aquella tormenta en la que sus propias emociones le estaban sumiendo.

-Que me va a pasar? … Seré juzgada?... Iré al infierno?... O deambulare eternamente en el vacío… No he sido una persona perfecta, así que no creo que encuentre un sitio en los Campos Elíseos o en el Cielo… A propósito existe algo de esto?-

El solo sonrió suavemente ante el bombardeo de preguntas de la chica.

-Porque consideras que debes ir al infierno, Pandora?-

-No lo sé, supongo que porque no soy una buena persona.-

-Que pecados crees haber cometido, para decir tal cosa?-

-Las buenas personas no tienen pesadillas, no sueñan los horrores que yo solía presenciar en ellas. Sé que aunque mis recuerdos me dicen que soy una persona normal, existe o hubo maldad en mí.-

-Cuéntame tus pesadillas.-

Ella dio un fuerte respiro mientras que doblo un poco su cuerpo para mirarle el rostro al juez. Después miro con temor hacia el balsero quien parecía más concentrado en su camino que en la conversación de la joven. Radamanthys acomodo a la chica para que quedase a su derecha sin soltarle ni un instante, así pudo ella hablar en voz baja a escasos centímetros de su oído.

-Es un sitio oscuro, tenebroso, el ambiente es frio y huele a muerte. Ahí estoy yo de pie siempre vestida con esas ropas oscuras y ese collar que parece compuesto de colmillos. El arpa es mi único desahogo y él siempre me llama en mi mente.-

-El?...-

-Es una voz tenebrosa, pero a la vez pacifica, me promete la vida eterna a cambio de…-

El la sintió temblar de terror y la acerco más a su cuerpo, era lógico que aunque Perséfone le hubiese borrado la memoria, había algo que había olvidado, el espíritu1. Este cuerpo cien por ciento lumínico es capaz de guardar toda la información de cada una de sus encarnaciones, eso sin contar que ni siquiera los dioses tienen el permiso de alterarle.

-Tranquila escucha, esos sueños solo fueron pesadillas, te aseguro que ha donde vamos no hay nadie que quiere tu mal. Nosotros servimos a estos mundos regidos por el Dios Hades y créeme él y su esposa la Diosa Perséfone, son seres pacíficos y buenos. Aquí no hay campos elíseos, ni cielos ni infiernos, las almas son reubicadas en nuevas encarnaciones hasta lograr su ascensión a otros planos más lumínicos.-

-Entonces el infierno…-

-El infierno no es más que un estado mental del individuo cuando no es feliz y por decreto de la ley de la atracción, atrae para sí lo mismo que él emite. Si es violento atrae situaciones violentas, si es depresivo, atrae más dolor y pena. Sin embargo si reacciona y acepta su encarnación con responsabilidad sintiéndose feliz y amando atraerá amor y felicidad a su vida y su infierno se convertirá en su paraíso.-

-Entonces todas esas historias del fuego eterno y el eterno castigo o el cielo de los justos?-

-Mi niña, todo evoluciona inclusive el inframundo, nada es eterno ni la vida ni la muerte.-

-Y el amor?...-

Sintieron un golpe en los bordes de la barca, el trayecto había terminado. El juez y la joven se pusieron de pie para salir de la misma, mientras que ella, mirando al conductor quien la evadía a toda costa, le hablo al oído a Radamanthys.

-No se supone que debemos pagarle algo?-

-Tranquila, créeme mi señor Hades le paga y muy bien, así que no le debes nada.-

Ambos caminaron en lo que parecía un pueblo que iba desde el embarcadero extendiéndose por escasos dos kilómetros de largo. El pueblo tenía un estilo medieval por como las personas estaban vestidas y estas hacían sus vidas como en los años 1400's. De inmediato la chica se cercioro que ella ahora llevaba ropajes de la misma época, su largo vestido de terciopelo rojo borgoña le dejaba en claro que ella pertenecía a la aristocracia. Lo más sorprendente fue verle a él vestido con la armadura de un caballero de aquella época, debía tratarse de algún militar de alto rango. Ella estaba un tanto asustada.

-Pero cómo?...-

-Estamos en un paralelo en donde las almas de aquel tiempo se reposan, mi señor Hades quiso ambientarles un mundo lo más parecido posible a su anterior vida. Como puedes ver algunas almas ni se han enterado de que han muerto y siguen su vida como si nada.-

-Cuando averiguaran de que ya no están vivas?-

-Aún no están listas para encarnarse, necesitan asimilar muchas cosas antes de ser merecedoras de un cuerpo humano en la tierra o en cualquier otro mundo.-

-Hay vida en otros mundos?-

-Si mi preciosa, el hecho de que no la veamos no quiere decir que no esté ahí.-

Un corcel negro, ya ensillado, apareció dándose paso entre la atareada gente de aquel pueblo, el animal llego hasta las manos del juez. Radamanthys hizo una seña a Pandora y le ayudo para que montase sentada a través, como lo hacían las damas en aquella época, después monto detrás de ella y tomo las riendas del animal.

-Que lastima me hubiese gustado ver de cerca a esas almas, no siempre se tiene la ocasión de vivir en el siglo trece.-

-No te confíes, el hecho de que esas almas vivan aquí no quiere decir que todas sean pacíficas, hay de todo. Te digo que mi señor Hades quiso respetar el orden de aquel tiempo. Así que igual te toca un alma caritativa, como una alma inquisidora o la de un asesino. Una mujer sola en aquella época era muy mal vista, así que mejor nos vamos lo antes posible.-

-Pues tengo la sensación de que no me ven mal es verdad que no sonríen mucho pero...-

-Eso es porque creen y están convencidos de que eres mi esposa, mira en tu mano izquierda.-

La chica llevaba una alianza de oro y se sonrojo al ver que él llevaba la misma en su dedo. El juez sonrió divertido suspirándole al oído de la chica.

-Te queda de maravilla.-

Pandora se cubrió la boca para simular esa risita coqueta, ya que era evidente de que en aquel sitio muy pocas personas se sonreían. El juez marco un paso tranquilo en su corcel mientras que la joven veía de más en más que el ambiente en aquel pueblo después de todo no se veía tan agradable. La gran iglesia al fondo y una plaza central donde había vestigios de que algo se había quemado recientemente en aquel palo inmenso de madera que aun yacía de pie.

-Ho no me digas que ahí quemaron a…-

-Sí, ahí asesinaban a sus curanderas, acusándoles de brujería. Te digo que este sitio no es tan pintoresco.

-Pero quien puede morir en el mundo de los muertos, es absurdo?-

-Ellos no lo saben Pandora, de hecho desde que están aquí no han vuelto a quemar a nadie, pero no son conscientes ni de eso. Aún viven con la paranoia que se sembraba en aquella época, pero no será por mucho ya que Aiacos y yo estamos por tomar el caso de estas almas lo más pronto posible.-

-Aiacos? Es acaso otro ángel como tú?-

-Aiacos un ángel, eso sería divertido, bueno comparado con Minos es mucho más santo eso seguro.-

-Minos?-

El solo dio un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta que por mucho que su espíritu recordase el inframundo, ella no era consciente de esos recuerdos.

El caballo acelero un poco su paso y poco a poco aquel pueblo fantasma quedo atrás mientras que ellos se internaban en las profundidades de un bosque. Los enormes abetos cubrían casi la totalidad de los rayos de aquel extraño sol y la chica se percató del aroma a hierba fresca y los sonidos de lo que ella describía como grillos.

-Parece todo tan vivo, los aromas, los sonidos, el calor, el frio, todo es tan real. Dime ángel cómo puede un alma sentir todo esto si ya no tiene cuerpo?-

-Las sensaciones son impulsos del cerebro, pero este mismo es impulsado por el alma y ella por el espíritu. Un cuerpo muere, pero un alma y un espíritu no, ellos son eternos por lo tanto aunque los sentidos pudiesen cambiar, siempre sentirás algo, bajo otras reglas físicas pero las sensaciones son más espirituales que corporales.-

-A ver quiero comprobarlo.-

-Bueno quieres tocar algo, por ejemplo el tronco de ese árbol o…-

La chica le tomo del rostro suavemente, y él centro toda su atención en ella.

-Quiero que me beses, por favor lo harías?-

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no es que él no deseara ese beso, pero le dolía el pensar en que quizás después de llegar hasta Hades con la joven aquel episodio terminaría de nuevo en el baúl de los olvidos. Abrió sus ojos con suavidad y determinación para encontrar un dejo de tristeza en los ojos de ella sin duda la tardanza del hombre le indicaba su evidente rechazo. Más fue grande la sorpresa de ella cuando sus labios se vieron sumergidos bajo el repentino beso del juez, un beso hambriento y demasiado apasionado para venir de un ángel de pureza. Era increíble el calor de ambos alientos chocando piel con piel y la locura al sentir esa lengua invasora, parecía ser que la muerte le mostraba un escenario más vivo de lo que ella jamás imagino. Así a un ritmo agitado y por la falta de aliento el beso tuvo que ser interrumpido, mientras que ahora eran sus ojos violetas los que se perdían en el ámbar del inglés.

-De donde nos conocemos? Dime cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Radamanthys de Wyvern y soy uno de los tres jueces más cercanos al Dios Hades. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora Pandora.-

-Eres un juez, eres el juez que va a juzgarme?-

Los colores del rostro de Pandora comenzaban a tomar tintes carmesís sobre todo al darse cuenta que tal vez su osadía de pedirle un beso al hombre ahora pudiera ser tomado como un intento de corromperlo. Bastaba verle el rostro a la chica para adivinar sus pensamientos y esto saco una limpia carcajada de la parte del juez.

-Besas muy bien y no voy a enviarte a ningún sitio de tortura por ello, además no seré yo quien vea tu caso sino mi señor Hades en persona.-

-Hades en persona! –

La chica salto en el acto del caballo para desconcierto del juez quien no podía creer que estuviera tan nerviosa.

-Pandora, qué haces?-

-Sabes el pueblito de las brujitas quemadas no suena tan mal después de todo.-

Radamanthys giro al caballo y con su brazo libre atrapo de una sola maniobra a la chica quien se sentía bastante agitada.

-Cálmate el señor Hades es muy buena persona y no te hará daño.-

-Porque quiere él verme en persona si tiene ya a sus jueces que atienden a las almas de los muertos? La única respuesta posible es que hay algo que no va bien conmigo y no quiero averiguarlo, déjame irme!-

-Confía en mí, no te pasara nada. Vamos Pandora no pienso fallarte te doy mi palabra de honor, nadie más volverá a herirte.-

-Y si Hades quiere castigarme?!-

-Y porque querría Hades castigarte?-

-No lo sé, en mis pesadillas algo me persigue… no quiero que seas una pesadilla, tú no puedes ser un mal sueño!-

La chica estaba al borde de la histeria, sus lágrimas no mentían, el miedo la carcomía por dentro.

-Pandora, no soy un sueño, ni menos una pesadilla. Quiero que confíes en mí, cálmate y escúchame.-

El caballo comenzaba a moverse un poco inquieto mientras que el juez lograba con su mirada serena atrapar la atención de la chica.

-No te dejare sola, entrare contigo frente a Hades y aunque sé que mi señor no te hará ningún daño me pondré frente a ti para que mi cuerpo te cubra de cualquier cosa que ocurra.-

-Porque harías eso?-

-Porque eso es lo que quiero y ya. Ahora cálmate y dime que tienes confianza en mí.-

-Tengo confianza en ti, pero el problema es que no tengo confianza en mí.-

El inglés comprendió en el acto la razón que albergaba ese sentimiento por parte de la chica, no era un secreto que después de su muerte junto a Kanon de Géminis, en aquella guerra Santa, Pandora había traicionado a Hades entregándole su collar al caballero del Fénix. Ignoraba los motivos que la orillaron a aquella traición pero, después de enterarse que su señor Hades había actuado desde hacía milenios víctima del veneno de la discordia, era lógico que en cierta forma Pandora había hecho lo correcto. Aun Hades lo reconocía y Perséfone misma había reconocido el valor de la chica al liberarse del yugo de su intoxicado marido y con ello contribuir a salvar el equilibrio de los mundos.

-Pandora lo que sea que hayas hecho en tu antigua vida o en las anteriores estoy seguro que lo hiciste en el nombre de lo que considerabas correcto. No te atormentes por cosas que ni estas segura de que pasaron y si hay o hubo mal en ti lo importante es que tienes la disposición para que ese mal no gobierne en tu corazón.-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos de las palabras del juez y en un instante se vio cubierta con una luz morada que provenía del cosmos de Radamanthys. El caballo desapareció, igual que el bosque y aquellas antiguas vestimentas, de nuevo llevaban la ropa de aquel día, salvo que su blusa no parecía llevar ni un rastro de sangre o de agresión. Después la luz se fue atenuando y se vio junto a él en las puertas de aquel inmenso castillo había un rio que lo rodeaba las aguas tranquilas junto a la inmensa muralla le daba un aire bastante pintoresco al estilo de un cuento de vampiros.

-No temas, a mis señores les encanta la moda gótica, pero créeme son muy amables.-

La chica miraba a que profundidad estaba aquel rio justo cuando se percató de que una gigantesca cabeza roja de piel escamosa con un par de ojos negros salían de sus profundidades. En un instante un dragón de aproximadamente tres metros de alto y con alas salía escupiendo fuego ardiente, su pecho era color verde esmeralda y sus uñas tan filosas como navajas. Pandora sintió que se le saldría el corazón, si es que su alma tuviese uno.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Salto de golpe sobre los brazos protectores del juez quien intentaba morderse la lengua para no reírse de la situación.

-Pandora, este es Abelardo, es la mascota de la señora Perséfone. Aunque no lo creas es bastante cariñoso. Casi empalagoso.-

El animal miraba de frente a la chica quien estaba aterrada más cuando saco su lengua y le dio un muy cariñoso beso. Pandora estaba que escurría babas de dragón, mientras que Radamanthys le echaba una mirada desaprobatoria al animalito para que no se le ocurriese intentarlo con él también. El juez miro divertido a la pobre alma relamida y tan pálida del susto como la harina.

-Lo siento, debí preverlo aunque debo aceptar que tienes un aire bastante…-

La chica le miraba un tanto furiosa, con esa furia que él recordaba de su vida pasada.

-…eres perfecta.-

La rabia se le bajo a la joven al escuchar aquella frase mientras que el puente del castillo se abrió permitiéndoles el paso y dejando a un triste Abelardo quien se aburría por no tener a nadie con quien jugar.

Un hombre con un aspecto casi anfibio fue quien les recibió, Pandora hubiese jurado que se trataba de una rana viviente, aunque no supo porque su voz chillona se le hizo un tanto familiar.

-Señor Radamanthys que bueno que ya la ha traído consigo, el señor Hades y la señora Perséfone les esperan en el salón principal.-

El inglés tomo de la mano a la chica y ambos entraron a la audiencia con los dioses quienes les esperaban con impaciencia.

Ahí en medio de una sala al estilo barroco, adornada por enormes candelabros Hades forcejeaba con su cachorro de dos cabezas.

-Cerberos ya te dije que sueltes ese tapete, ya con este son siete que arruinas esta semana. Lo ves por eso no te dejo salir a jugar con Abelardo, son capaces de cargarse a los tres submundos más cercanos al castillo.-

Hades con su verdaderos cuerpo divino era mucho más atractivo de lo que cualquier escultura griega jamás hubiese mostrado. Era extraño verle vestido con ese imponente traje negro, pero lo más raro eran ese par de agujas de tejer que llevaba consigo y más extraño aun el hilo que formaba ya una buena parte de lo que parecía un sweater. Junto a él y tomando tranquilamente una cerveza bien fría estaba una hermosa joven rubia de cabellos rizados, ella vestía un traje rojo escarlata y se veía bastante tranquila sentada en su trono viendo al Dios forcejear con el terrorífico Can.

-Querido date prisa Radamanthys y Pandora deben estar por entrar… pero si ya están aquí.-

Hades tomaba de uno de los cuellos al perro mientras que viendo rumbo a la entrada dedico una sonrisa a su juez y a la joven alma.

-Un segundo… ven aquí Cerberos que hace frio y tengo tejiéndote esta maravilla desde hace un mes, así que ahora te lo pones.-

Radamanthys estaba rojo de la vergüenza, nunca comprendió como Hades había cogido tanto gusto por la tejida, Perséfone decía que fue gracias a su madre Deméter que eso había ocurrido2. Después de patear con el sabueso de dos cabezas de ser mordido y babeado el Dios consiguió meterle su sweater y se sentó triunfante en su trono.

Pandora le miraba con sorpresa, esa no era para nada la imagen del Dios de los inframundos que ella tenía en su mente. Hades acomodo los pedazos de su rasgada túnica, mientras que su esposa tiraba su lata vacía que Zeros se encargaba de atrapar para echar en la basura. Ya todo en forma y fue Hades quien tomó la palabra.

-Pandora hija, estamos enterados de tu mala fortuna, ya hemos echado manos a la obra para que ese delincuente que te hirió reciba un justo castigo digno de su obra. Lo tendremos un tiempo aquí y después veremos en qué vida difícil le colocaremos para que expié todo ese mal. Ahora queremos preguntarte si quieres que te enviemos de nuevo al mundo, ahora mismo. Sabes no podrás nacer bajo tu anterior familia, pero podemos buscarte una que te plazca y…-

Pandora se tomó con fuerza de la mano del inglés mientras que interrumpió en el acto el discurso del Dios.

-No por favor… yo no quiero volver…-

Los Dioses y el juez se quedaron como piedras de la impresión por las palabras de la joven.

-Por favor se lo suplico no me envié de regreso al mundo de los vivos, yo no sé porque pero estoy cansada de estar ahí.-

Perséfone, quien se percató de la forma desesperada como la chica tomaba la mano del juez, tomaría la palabra ante las miradas sorprendidas de los dos hombres.

-No fuiste muy feliz en tu antigua vida?-

La joven solo hizo una suave mueca mientras que se encogió de hombros y la diosa le observo con detenimiento y lo comprendió en el acto.

-Ya veo. Dime te gustaría quedarte un tiempo con nosotros en lo que pones en orden tus ideas y sentimientos?-

-Que podría yo hacer aquí, mi señora?-

-Trabajo tenemos y de sobra, basta ver lo desbordados que se encuentran nuestros jueces. Sabes hemos restructurado el inframundo por motivos que no veo convenientes declarar por ahora. Sin embargo el punto es que hay exceso de almas que necesitan ser atendidas por los jueces, millones. Los pobres están a tope con tanto trabajo. Tú te ves una chica bastante inteligente y capaz, es que podríamos contar con tu ayuda?-

Radamanthys sintió que se le caería el Sapuri de escuchar a su señora haciéndole a Pandora semejante propuesta.

-Mi señora como lo haría Pandora si ella es solo un alma y no tiene cuerpo como nosotros.-

-Ese no es problema verdad querido?-

Hades se sonrió cómplice con su mujer mientras que encendiendo su cosmos dirigió una luz directo a la joven.

-Reconstrúyete desde tu último aliento.-

En un instante la luz morada brillante del Dios cubrió a la asustada joven quien solo alcanzo a emitir un grito ahogado.

-Radaman…-

El juez se puso nervioso.

-Mi señor que pasa?-

-Mira y veras como de los capullos salen hermosas mariposas.-

La luz se volvió como un capullo de luz y en un instante el cuerpo de la chica volvió a formarse como justo antes de su ataque. Ella se miró maravillada aunque en segundos se puso roja al darse cuenta que en alguna parte del proceso la energía de Hades había terminado por desintegrar su ropa y ahora estaba desnuda frente a los dioses y al juez.

Radamanthys abrazo a la chica en el acto cubriendo su desnudez lo cual le pareció un gesto bastante tierno a sus Dioses. Hades saco de uno de sus cofres un Sweater largo y blanco que le paso a la joven.

-Toma se lo había tejido a una de mis hijas, pero ya le hare otro.-

La prenda le cubría hasta arriba de las rodillas y era bastante suave y confortable.

-Bueno el cuerpo ya no es un problema, entonces hija aceptas nuestra propuesta.-

Pandora miro un tanto nerviosa a los dioses y después al juez quien estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-Pues supongo que…-

-No se diga más, bienvenida a la familia de nue…-

Perséfone le dio un disimulado pisotón a su esposo.

-Digo bienvenida a esta tu nueva familia. Bueno Radamanthys te presento a tu nueva secretaria y asistente personal. Pandora de hoy en adelante estas bajo las ordenes y tutela del juez Radamanthys de Wyvern. Los quiero ver trabajando todos esos casos de almas perdidas y desubicadas que tanto nos preocupan. Ha si lo olvidaba que le preparen una habitación en tu castillo a Pandora y bueno que puedo decir. Estoy tan contento ves Radamanthys tu que tenías meses quejándote que no ponía a nadie a parte de Lune para ayudarte, increíble como todo nos cae del mundo de los vivos, no lo creen?-

Ambos sintieron que el Dios se había vuelto loco, aunque él más que ella.

1 Hay quienes se refieren a alma y espíritu como lo mismo, sin embargo en mi fic yo sostengo la teoría de que el espíritu es un cuerpo superior al alma. Digamos que ambos son piezas del rompecabezas de nuestra totalidad: cuerpo, alma y espíritu.

2 Ver capítulo 40 de La Alianza Secreta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Mi primer día en el infierno

_Bueno, bueno después de tanto tiempo fantaseando con un ángel que me salvase de mi aburrida existencia terrenal, ahora me encuentro aquí en el mundo de los muertos junto a los míticos dioses del submundo y de la mano de una creatura angelicalmente peligrosa._

_Un juez de los antiguos infiernos. Antiguos infiernos… Que extraño suena eso, el infierno no existe es solo el resultado de nuestro propio karma y acciones. El cielo y la gloria es un estado de liberación espiritual. Al final todas esas historias que solían contarme de pequeña para inculcarme valores y miedo resultaron ser puras patrañas. Mírenme hoy mismo estuve muerta y ahora estoy viva, abandone el mundo de los vivientes para ayudar en la reestructuración del limbo y ahora me encuentro frente a pilas y pilas de expedientes que llevan dentro las historias de todos los muertos que algún día caminaron entre los vivos._

_Menudo desastre, a buena hora se le antojo a la diosa de la discordia envenenar el alma del Dios Hades, ahora cinco años después de su desintoxicación nos encontramos con un inframundo desbordado, lleno de almas errantes que hay encontrar, que reconducir y otras tantas nuevas que debemos recibir. Es que todos los días como mínimo cien personas mueren en el mundo… cien… que digo cien… si son miles._

_Menudo desastre… creo que no terminare de administrar estos millones de dosieres… _

_Maldita sea! Ese fiel soldado me trae otra pila de papeles._

_Piedad… que la deidad en turno se apiade de aquellos que trabajamos en pro de un equilibrio sano entre los universos._

…

Pandora creyó que colapsaría en aquella sala de recopilación de vidas perdidas, la habitación era inmensa, llena de cajones, llena de armarios y todos repletos de casos que los guardianes del más allá iban encontrando. Desde que Hades y Perséfone habían vuelto a crear el inframundo, la misión de recuperar a las almas perdidas era toda una odisea. Los soldados liderados por los jueces realizaban misiones diarias para recorrer los infinitos submundos del más allá, así como el mundo de los vivientes y recuperar a los perdidos. Después de recuperar y reconducir a esas almas, quedaba la misión de recolocarlas y asignarles su siguiente morada. He ahí porque los ejércitos de Hades habían crecido en número, algunas almas, quienes querían realizar un servicio ante los dioses y la humanidad, decidían integrarse voluntariamente en las filas del Dios.

El único inconveniente era que solo los vivos podían encabezar a los grupos, por lo tanto los famosos espectros del señor Hades estaban compuestos por seres vivos quienes habían alcanzado el arayaqui (el octavo sentido) en el caso de Pandora era una evidente excepción, sin embargo nadie se atrevería a contradecir las ordenes de los dioses, ya que todos sabían perfectamente que ella era un caso excepcional.

Más y más archivos que revisar, había que dictaminar quien sería la próxima alma a reacomodar o juzgar. Como decidir entre un pequeño niño de cinco años asesinado a golpes por su padre enfermo mental quien después se suicidaría frente a los ojos aterrados de una maniatara madre que enloquecía ante la escena. Pandora paso saliva y sintió que comenzaba a sudar en frio al tocar las páginas del expediente y ver como aparecía frente a sus ojos el alma de aquella pequeña víctima.

-Mama, donde estás? Por favor te lo suplico no me dejes solo con él, ayer se enojó conmigo y me pego.-

Pandora veía horrorizada a aquel pequeño, aun guardaba la sangre y los moretes de su tortura final. La de ojos violeta se preguntaba cómo es que con solo tocar esos papeles, aquella alma se había liberado. El cuerpo de aquel pequeño mostraba signos de fragilidad, se preguntó si además de haber sido torturado sus antiguos padres no solían alimentarlo como es debido. Una cosa era clara aunque se trataba de un fantasma seguía siendo un niño inocente y falto de amor. El pequeño al ver a la chica corrió en busca de sus brazos suplicándole desesperado.

-Por favor señora quiero ver a mi mama! Lléveme con ella se lo suplico! No deje que él me encuentre!-

La sensación de tocar a un alma era extraña, era casi como tocar a los vivos, ahora comprendía porque los labios del juez se sentían así de reales y sus manos aun cuando ella estaba muerta, le transmitían ese agradable calor. Los gritos del alma le hicieron salir de su letargo y volver a su frustrante momento. Un error quizás pero en el mundo del más allá no es bueno dejar abiertas las páginas de los expedientes secretos de las almas perdidas, ya que cualquiera puede salir de ellos.

-Cállate engendro miserable! Tus gritos me enferman! Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hijo ahora mismo!-

El fantasma de un hombre blanco, delgado de ojos color de la madera y cabellos castaños llego azotando todo a su paso y queriendo arremeter contra el alma del pequeño. Pandora se puso en medio para impedir que una agresión se fuese a producir entre ellos y esto le costó un buen golpe en la boca del estómago que le dejo tirada por tierra mientras que el hombre desquiciado buscaba al asustado inocente.

-Ayúdeme no le deje lastimarme, quiero a mi mama! Mama!-

Pandora sintió desesperación y con todo y el fuerte dolor se puso de pie y se hecho sobre la espalda del fantasma del desquiciado varón.

-Déjale es solo un niño y tú eres su padre!-

El hombre luchaba por quitársela de las espaldas y ella se sorprendió de lo fuerte que podían pegar los fantasmas, después de haber leído el expediente sabía de antemano que el hombre había sido esquizofrénico durante su última vida y había terminado por matar a su pequeño en un estado de delirio mental.

-Basta en teoría ya estás muerto por lo tanto no deberías continuar con los síntomas de tu enfermedad, eso estaba en tu viejo cerebro y ya no lo tienes!-

El fantasma se defendió, enloquecido por las declaraciones de Pandora.

-No yo no estoy muerto! Y quiero que me devuelvan a mi hijo! En dónde está mi pequeño?! Como se atrevieron a reemplazarlo por ese duende macabro?!-

-Que?! Duende macabro!-

Entonces todo fue claro, ahora la chica comprendía que el hombre creaba alucinaciones en torno al rostro de los otros, su antiguo y enfermo cerebro termino por hacerle creer que su hijo no era su hijo y por eso había terminado aquello en un horrible asesinato.

-Tienes que comprender que ya estás muerto y no es posible que cargues las secuelas de tu antiguo cuerpo! Déjalo ir y deja en paz al pequeño!-

Un fuerte codazo por parte del muerto y la chica fue arrojada contra uno de los muebles, la sangre comenzó a salir de su frente, ya que el impacto del golpe le abrió una herida en su frente y una de sus costillas le dolía bastante. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando vio que su agresor ahora olvidando a su joven presa se dirigía contra ella, las manos del fantasma contra su cuello y el aire comenzó a faltarle.

Lo único que venía a su pensamiento era la ironía del suceso, acababa de ser resucitada y ahora estaba de nuevo por ser asesinada. Definitivamente ese no era su día. De inmediato el fantasma quedo paralizado y sus manos dejaron de ejercer presión en el cuello de la chica. El cuerpo de aquel alma de movía en automático y una voz extrañamente familiar salió de la oscuridad.

-Existen almas extremadamente peligrosas, no deberías jugar con los expedientes, Pandora.-

Un hermoso hombre de cabellos largos y albinos vestido con un traje negro y gabardina del mismo color entraba en la pieza. Era extraño pero cada vez que movía sus manos el fantasma parecía imitar sus movimientos.

-No sé quién es el gracioso que te metió en los archivos de las almas perturbadas? Radamanthys nos dijo que te ocuparías de aquellos que murieron en paz, para que fueses habituándote poco a poco a nuestro nuevo mundo. –

La chica le miro curiosa y un tanto aterrada mientras que el hombre se sonrió por la ironía de verla así.

-Yo soy el juez Minos y al igual que Radamanthys yo también juzgo y recoloco a las almas perdidas y otras no tan perdidas.-

-Porque él se mueve de esa manera?-

-Eso es por mi técnica de manipulación, puedo hacer que los seres se muevan a mi antojo como marionetas.-

-Eso no es muy compasivo que digamos.-

-Hace no mucho este sitio no mostraba ni un gramo de compasión. Nuestros señores han evolucionado bastante y todos debemos adaptarnos a estos cambios.-

El albino se acercó tendiéndole la mano a la joven y así se dio cuenta que aunque ella deseaba recibir su ayuda, el dolor se lo impedía. El juez la miro curioso mientras que acerco su mano hacia el dorso de ella.

-Parece ser que te quebró una costilla. Hablare con Rada, esto es muy extraño.-

La tomo en los brazos mientras que ella aun le hacia una súplica al juez.

-Espera el pequeño, no puedes dejarle solo.-

-Está bien. Ya me ocupo ahora mismo.-

Encendió su cosmos y uno de sus soldados apareció.

-Lleva a esta alma a donde descansan los inocentes y ocúpate de que encuentre alivio y paz.-

-Si señor.-

Otra voz irrumpiría un tanto molesta en aquel sitio.

-Que hacen todos ustedes aquí?!-

Pandora se emocionó al ver al inglés entrar a aquel sitio, aunque era evidente que él no apreciaba en nada encontrarla en los brazos de su homologo.

-Minos porque estas en este sitio y quién diablos permitió que Pandora entrara aquí?! Y bájala de inmediato especie de pervertido!-

-Oye acabo de salvarla de volver a morir en manos de un alma desquiciada y creo que deberías tú mismo preguntarte por qué la enviaste a esta sala?!-

-Yo no la envié aquí! Mis órdenes fueron de qué se ocuparía de los pacíficos y de los inocentes!-

-Pues aquí hay alguien que no obedeció tus órdenes querido colega.-

-Bájala te digo!-

-Tiene una costilla rota y acaba de recibir una buena paliza!-

-Quién?...Qué?!.. Déjame ver!-

El rubio se la arrebato de los brazos mientras que ella emitió un quejido por el dolor.

-Lo siento, maldita sea esto no debió haber pasado! Voy a cortar la cabeza del miserable que orquesto esto!-

Minos sonrió burlonamente.

-Pues conociendo la historia debe haber un buen paquete que querrán su cabeza.-

Pandora arqueo una ceja en señal de su incomprensión, mientras que Radamanthys miro enfurecido al indiscreto juez.

-Porque alguien quiere hacerme daño, si no conozco a nadie?-

Los ojos de furia del inglés se clavaron sobre el albino y este muy astutamente tendría una respuesta oportuna.

-Quizás esto venga de otra vida. Hay almas que no olvidan o quizás te confunden con alguien más.-

El rubio cambio el tema drásticamente.

-Lo primero es llevarte a la enfermería a que te curen. Así que nos vamos ahora mismo. –

La chica se dirigió a Minos con respeto.

-Muchas gracias por haberme salvado, creo que los jueces de Hades son unos verdaderos ángeles.-

La sonrisa coqueta del albino puso al tope los celos del de Wyvern, pero tenía que admitir que la chica tenía razón de no haber sido por él su hermosa Pandora volvería a la lista de las almas perdidas.

-Fue un placer mi lady.-

Minos le besaba coquetamente la mano a la chica ahora en brazos del celoso de su colega y se divertía de verlo así de imposibilitado frente a sus atenciones. Radamanthys solo se sonrió fingidamente mientras que salió con la chica en brazos en busca de darle los cuidados necesarios.

El juez de Grifo dejo partir a la pareja mientras que al salir de la corte de Radamanthys se encontraría con otro de sus colegas.

-Lune… viniste a verla con tus propios ojos? O a cerciorarte que no fuésemos a dejarla morir?-

-No seas idiota Minos! No tengo idea de cómo Pandora pudo llegar a la sala de esas almas desquiciadas!-

-Dime quien era el encargado de conducirla en esta corte?-

-Nadie en especial, de hecho Radamanthys redacto un breve documento en donde se le indicaba a la chica la ubicación de la sala de los archivos. De hecho fue una especie de mapa del edificio lo que se le dio.-

-Ósea que o Rada dibuja como un preescolar o la chica tiene un sentido de la orientación de un retrasada mental. Y quien se lo entrego… el papel?-

-Quien pues el mensajero en turno supongo.-

-Porque Wyvern no se lo dio él mismo?-

-Por la misma razón que tu aun no terminas tu último informe. Estamos desbordados de trabajo y Radamanthys termino el papel hoy por la madrugada mientras la chica dormía, por la mañana él tuvo que salir en una expedición de urgencia y lo dejo en manos de los mensajeros.-

-Que interesante…-

-Vamos es una locura! Quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a desafiar a Hades y a Perséfone tocando a Pandora?! Esto debe ser un simple error de despiste.-

-Si tú lo dices.-

Minos tomo su rumbo dejando a Lune con un rostro de interrogación y una preocupación mas a las que ya llevaba encima.

…

En la enfermería situada en la región custodiada por Wyvern, Tisifone( una de las hijas de los dioses del inframundo1) revisaba con su cosmos el dorso de Pandora.

-Pues sí, tienes una costilla rota y con suerte no te atravesó ningún órgano vital. Menuda alma de loco, en realidad admiro tu valentía al enfrentar a alguien así.-

Pandora miraba maravillada la similitud del rostro de la diosa comparándola con el de su madre Perséfone eran idénticas salvo por el color del cabello, el de la joven diosa era negro como el de su padre. La joven diosa se sonrió al comprender la curiosidad de su paciente.

-Sí, somos idénticas a mama, pero todas tenemos la melena de papa. Somos trillizas así que mi pobre padre tiene tres tremendas bendiciones o dolores de cabeza, como quieras llamarnos.

-Creí que las furias eran seres vengativos, me sorprende que seas tú quien atienda a los guerreros de inframundo.-

-Ha eso, pues es verdad que soy el espíritu de la vengadora, pero mi madre ha insistido que debo encaminarme más hacia una justicia equilibrada que a una venganza inútil. Por lo tanto suelo hacer este servicio para no perder el contacto con los humanos, y sabes los ejércitos de Hades también están compuestos por seres vivos como tú y los jueces.-

-Y tus hermanas también suelen hacer estos servicios?-

-Bueno cada una tiene diferentes intereses. Megera adora ayudar a los jueces a trastrear a las almas perdidas, a veces suele partir días enteros con Minos y por lo que ella me ha contado han llegado a recorrer sitios de lo más inhóspitos del inframundo. También está mi hermana Alecto es amateur de la magia… bueno lo era.-

-Le paso algo a tu hermana?-

-Está en una misión especial, digamos que mis padres le han castigado por una enorme tontería que cometió. No te imágenes cosas feas, papa y mama nos adoran, pero Alecto estaba muy desubicada y creo que mis padres han hecho bien en volverla a encaminar. Esta encarnada entre los humanos e inclusive tiene un tutor que cuida de ella y le enseña el respeto a la vida…entre otras cosas.-

La diosa menor saco una risita picaresca mientras que Pandora se sonrojaba al imaginar el doble sentido de aquella frase.

En unos minutos la diosa termino de vendar las costillas de su paciente y le ayudo a ponerse de pie; Afuera del cubículo el juez Radamanthys esperaba impaciente por saber el estado de su ahora medio rota secretaria. Fue agradable verla caminar aunque fuese con la ayuda de Tisifone, en un segundo y el juez la volvió a subir a sus brazos.

-Se lo agradezco señorita Tisifone, ahora debo encargarme de que no se lastime.-

-Deberá reposarse unos días, con las medicinas que le he recetado sanara pronto. Es una de las ventajas de vivir en los inframundos. Si quieres puedo echarte una mano y cuidarle para que no se te siga acumulando más trabajo del que ya tienes.-

-Es muy amable de su parte y se lo agradecería mucho, con usted puedo estar tranquilo.-

La diosa le guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad lo que dejo un tanto desconcertada a la pobre de Pandora. De inmediato el juez volvió a su castillo para dejar a la chica en su habitación. Aquella noche por su llegada estaba tan cansada que ni había tenido tiempo de ver aquel sitio y por la mañana con la prisa de iniciar su nuevo empleo, la joven no se había percatado de lo impresionante que era el castillo del juez. En parte le recordaba el viejo castillo de sus padres, aunque el del juez tenia tintes más oscuros, elegantes tapices que contrastaban con una decoración de la edad media. Ella que era observadora se percató que entre tantas antigüedades bien conservadas, había una impresionante colección de espadas además que del emblema de un imponente dragón.

-No te asustes soy un fanáticos de todo lo que involucra los sables y espadas.-

-Vives con muebles de los años 1200's?-

Bueno soy un fanático de las leyendas de caballeros y dragones. Como hasta hace poco solía vivir solo pues he decorado con un estilo muy poco femenil. Pero si te apetece que un día cambiemos algo…-

La chica se sonrojo ante la propuesta de su juez.

-Qué dices? Es tu castillo, bueno tu casa. En realidad ya mucho haces con acogerme en él.-

Todo castillo necesita de una reina, y bueno…-

El juez comenzó a darse cuenta él mismo de sus propias palabras, estaba hiendo demasiado rápido. La presencia de uno de sus colaboradores le sacaría de aquella situación que ya estaba bastante caliente.

-Señor Radamanthys.-

-Gilbert me asustaste, ten cuidado no ves que llevo a una dama en mis brazos.-

-Discúlpeme señor pero tenemos un problema en uno de los submundos del lado norte.-

Miro a la chica con un dejo de tristeza por tener que dejarla sola en ese estado, pero ella era consciente de la situación.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Me iré a la cama y procurare no moverme más que para lo estrictamente necesario.-

-Está bien, tomare un receso por la tarde y cenaremos juntos. Te parece?-

-Sera un honor, gracias.-

Después el juez se dirigió a su soldado.

-Espérame afuera y por favor quiero que pongas vigilancia en las afueras del castillo y aquí mismo. No quiero que nadie vaya a lastimar a mi dama. Quedo claro!-

-Si señor.-

El corazón de Pandora latía con fuerza de la emoción, al escucharle de sus propios labios referirse a ella como suya. Wyvern dejo a la chica recostada en su cama, y tomo rumbo a solucionar aquel loco desastre.

…

En el castillo de Hades, Perséfone discutía arduamente con su pequeña Megera.

-Si quieres continuar con el grupo de Minos quiero como mínimo ver que esta habitación esta en orden me has escuchado jovencita?-

-Vamos madre, soy una diosa y no soy una niña tenemos sirvientes que se pueden ocupar de estos asuntos. Para que esta Zeros si no?-

-No abuses de nuestros espectros, Zeros es el mayordomo del castillo no tu mucama personal! Y si quieres ser tratada como adulta más vale que tomes responsabilidades como una.-

-No puedo creer hasta Radamanthys tiene asistonta personal y yo no, esto es injusto.-

-No hables así de Pandora, sabes que ella es un caso especial.-

-Fue la guardiana de mi padre por milenios y termino traicionándolo, y ahora resulta que es una heroína!-

-Megera! Sabes la verdadera historia, no entiendo porque tienes celos de ella!-

-Yo no estoy celosa de esa mimada, patética niña tonta! Solo afirmo lo evidente, no sé cómo puedes cargarle al pobre de Radamanthys con esa …-

-Ponte a limpiar tu habitación ahora mismo!-

La diosa del inframundo salió bastante molesta dejando a su hija, sola en medio de su propia rabieta.

La chica comenzó a arrojar las cosas al suelo del coraje hasta que una voz varonil le sacaría de su momentánea cólera.

-Que seas una caprichosa no me sorprende, pero que vayas en camino a convertirte en una asesina eso si es de cuidado.-

-Minos!-

-Señorita Megera.-

El juez entro del balcón, poniendo a la chica con los nervios a tope.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso.-

-Si lo sabe, no veo cuál es su interés en asesinar a Pandora, pero le advierto que no pienso permitírselo.-

-Como te atreves soy una de las hijas de tu Dios y por si fuese poco tu compañera de misión.-

-Y el ser más celoso y rebelde que jamás haya conocido. Deje esa tonta idea de ir contra Pandora, le advierto que jamás permitiré que usted incurra en un acto así. Sería la deshonra de sus padres.-

-Esa chica tuvo todo el poder del inframundo en sus manos y abuso de él, después se dio el lujo de traicionar a mi padre. Ahora es recibida con laureles por razones un tanto ridículas.-

-Tu padre estaba envenenado y nosotros fuimos unos asesinos a causa de ese mismo veneno.-

-Eso no justifica su traición! Ustedes murieron sirviendo a mi padre, equivocados o no vuestra fidelidad no estuvo en duda. En cambio ella…-

-Ella hizo lo que hizo y eso ya paso. No les diré nada a sus padres, pero espero que los eventos de hoy no se vuelvan a reproducir, de lo contrario tendré que intervenir de mi propia mano.-

-Que ocurre gran juez a ti también te gusta esa zorra?!-

-Me reservo mis razones, pero le advierto mi lady que aunque tenga que incurrir en la traición hare todo por impedir que usted cometa una barbaridad de la que pueda después arrepentirse. –

-Vaya manera tan política para decirme que estarás como perro faldero detrás de ella.-

El juez solo negó divertido con su cabeza mientras que hizo una reverencia a la diosa menor tomando rumbo de regreso por aquel alto balcón. La joven diosa estaba bastante molesta y no pudo detener las lágrimas de rabia y frustración ante las palabras del juez.

…

En otro de los reinos del inframundo en la Corte de Garuna, el juez Aiacos era retenido por la fuerza antes de cometer un fantasmagórico homicidio.

-Le voy a matar, lo juro! Sueltenme!-

-Mi señor no puede matar a los muertos, le suplico que se calme. No está siendo racional!-

Violette de Behemoth sostenía, junto con otros dos soldados al juez, quien estaba al borde de la demencia.

-Racional! Este hijo de puta me amenaza de montar un genocidio, si lo hago encarnar en la tribu de los Hutus! Y tú quieres que me calme?! Soy un juez y ningún alma pervertida me va a chantajear!-

La espectro gritaba desesperada con el afán de hacer entrar en razón a su superior.

-Mi señor recuerde su posición, además si quiere podemos retener al alma un tiempo más para que se le borren esas ideas. Sabe siempre podríamos recurrir a la magia, un conjuro de amnesia podría servir.-

-Alecto está en la Tierra, así que no veo quien nos pueda echar un cable!-

-Y los manantiales del olvido del octavo submundo eso podría funcionar…-

El juez comenzó a respirar más pausado, después de todo, la morena tenía razón, algo podría hacerse.

La chica les hizo una seña y los otros dos soldados le soltaron al mismo tiempo que ella, Aiacos se veía bastante molesto, pero como mínimo ya razonaba. El juez se acercó a su pódium y observo que aquella alma rebelde aún conservaba aquella sonrisa cínica que le desquiciaba. El juez le dedico una sonrisa fingida mientras que cerró su libro haciéndole desaparecer. La espectro aun tenía ciertas dudas.

-Lo mando de regreso al submundo de los enfermos mentales?-

-No, le envié a rencarnarse como cucaracha en una fábrica de insecticidas.-

La chica hizo un evidente gesto de frustración.

-Pero mi señor siendo así lo tendremos de regreso en tres días.-

-Entonces lo renviare como mosca, pero en una fábrica de matamoscas.-

La espectro se rascaba la cabeza ya un tanto estresada.

-Tres más dos suman cinco días.-

-Sí, lo sé pero la muerte por envenenamiento más un buen aplaston te juro que no tienen precio.-

Violetta solo dio un profundo suspiro, definitivamente su juez predilecto no tenía remedio y no era la única en compartir esa idea.

-Tus veredictos son dignos de jurisprudencia mi querido colega, pero si enviamos a todos los asesinos y psicópatas como insectos tendríamos una plaga de alimañas que terminarían por destruir todo el planeta.-

El moreno se sonrió divertido al ver el rostro de su visitante.

-Vaya Radamanthys creí que estabas desbordado, además de tener una adorable compañía en tus dominios.-

-Eso sería encantador si no le hubiesen quebrado una costilla dejándomela incapacitada por unos días.-

-Si ya me entere. En fin que te puedo decir, algunos aun cargan los recuerdos de la antigua Pandora.-

-Tienes una idea de quien haya sido?-

-Te juro que en este juzgado no se encuentra. Solo echa un vistazo y veras las pilas de expedientes a tratar con tanto trabajo no se tiene tiempo ni de conspirar contra Pandora. A eso súmale las misiones de rescate de las almas perdidas.-

-Si… comprendo.-

-Bueno no me digas que vienes solo en busca del agresor de tu chica, sabes siempre se puede uno tomar unos minutos para un café o una buena copa. Que dices te tomas algo?-

-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión. Por ahora solo necesito pedirte un favor, bueno dos.-

-El primero…-

-Unas horas del tiempo de Violette.-

La espectro abría sus ojos en señal de sorpresa mientras que a Aiacos su sonrisa se le fue probablemente hasta el mundo de los vivos y en su lugar se quedó una evidente mueca de celos.

-Oye! Violette es mi asistente personal y no me hace ni la más mínimas gracia que…-

-Es una de las pocas mujeres de nuestras filas y puede ayudarme con Pandora. Sabes necesitara ayuda para asearse o vestirse, además solo serán un par de días.-

El rostro de enojo del juez moreno fue reemplazado por un rostro de evidente picardía y vestigios de lujuria.

-Pandora y Violette duchándose juntas…-

-Oye yo no dije que…-

-Hecho… pero te advierto que sus funciones se limitaran a Pandora y además estarás en deuda conmigo.-

Violette solo rodo sus ojos, estaba resignada y acostumbrada a que Aiacos disponía de ella como si se tratase de un artículo de su propiedad. Sus sentimientos por el juez eran tan grandes que no quiso contradecirlo y con un suave movimiento de cabeza le indico al inglés que se daba por entendida.

-Y lo segundo es…-

…

Pandora comenzaba a desesperarse de estar acostada en aquella enorme cama, su costado aun le dolía, pero era consciente de que con movimientos delicados podría ponerse en pie y andar un mínimo. Así se adentró despacio por el pasillo de las habitaciones del juez, después de caminar un par de minutos de inmediato encontró una vieja puerta, la curiosidad se apodero de la chica y basto con posar su mano en ella cuando esta se abrió casi sola. En el interior se encontraba una sala privada con un par de grandes ventanas cubiertas por cortinas moradas. Había un escritorio con una silla y sobre la mesa una licorera a medio llenar con un vaso limpio de cristal a su lado. Era extraño aquella pieza no tenía mucha decoración salvo algunos tapices en las paredes del estilo del castillo con los emblemas de dragones.

Despacio camino hacia la mesa buscando cualquier indicio de la vida privada del juez. Quizás un retrato de alguien importante, era absurdo pensar que alguien como él no tuviese una pareja, aunque la solo idea le dolía bastante la joven quiso cerciorarse.

Ahí en la mesa junto a la licorera encontró una cajita de madera tallada con emblemas de flores, aquello desconcertó a la chica, las flores no se veían dentro del estilo del rubio. Una caja de madera bastante distinta al resto del decorado, pensó en abrirla, la curiosidad la comía, esta fue más fuerte que su razón y así sin más sucumbió ante la tentación.

En el interior encontró una imagen salida de sus terribles pesadillas, aquel collar que parecía compuesto de negros colmillos yacía ahí mismo. El miedo se apodero de su espíritu y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-No!No puede ser! Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!-

.

.

.

.

.

_Notas aclaratorias:_

_1.-Hay algunos puntos que debo explicarles, en esta historia manejo la teoría que en el inframundo el tiempo no se rige igual que en el mundo de los humanos. Es verdad que ellos tendrás días y horas, pero no corresponden siempre al tiempo de nuestro mundo._

_2.-Otra cosa la edad de las hijas de Hades, en mi historia han pasado cinco años desde el final de La Alianza Secreta, pero como los Dioses no se rigen por las mismas normas naturales que los humanos, las hijas de Hades tienen la apariencia de jóvenes de 19 años. Recuerden los dioses cuando viven en su cuerpo divino son solo energías y los cuerpos que nos presentan son hologramas visuales._

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y les doy las gracias por los comentarios me animan a seguir, ya saben para cualquier crítica o duda estoy siempre a vuestra disposición._

_Bendiciones y Saludos._

_In lack Ench_

_Archangel of Fire 777_

1 Tisifone, Alecto y Megera son las tres furias, consideradas en algunas leyendas como hijas de Hades y Persefone.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Sentimientos asfixiantes

_Cuando el miedo se vuelve tu verdugo, la paz abandona tus caminos, quien más queda? Despiertas un día del sueño profundo, te das cuenta que tu fantasía puede convertirse en tu peor pesadilla._

_Que queda de mi si tú te conviertes en mi demonio? Que queda de ti si yo me transformo en tu victima?_

_Heme aquí frente a mi propia incógnita. Ahora es el momento de decidir, saldré huyendo de este posible infierno que se disfraza de paraíso? Es una opción, pero la segunda es aún más terrorífica, permanezco aquí junto a ti, mi ángel de la muerte, aun sabiendo que de un día a otro puedo terminar devorada como tu presa por mi libre voluntad de entregarme un solo instante al fuego de tus ojos de ámbar hirviente._

_Mi decisión es solo mía y por hoy me convierto en una simple suicida._

Pandora miro con horror aquel collar, ahí estaba frente a sus ojos y aquello distaba mucho de ser un simple sueño. Era demasiado real, era demasiado cruel, sintió ganas de llorar sin poder explicar el motivo de todas esas sensaciones. Al lado estaba aquella licorera, si bien era cierto que su costado le dolía bastante, un buen trago no terminaría por matarle. La rustica silla de aquel escritorio distaba mucho de ser cómoda, aunque a gusto de ella era totalmente afín a la decoración de la sala. La chica tomo asiento con un poco de dificultad, mientras que se sirvió un buen trago de aquel whisky escoses de fuerte sabor. El ardor del licor parecía como mínimo calmarle el espíritu, miro de nuevo hacia el contenido de aquella caja de madera y decidió cerrarla e ignorar a su miedo. Una copa más y si por qué no, después de todo aunque su sabor no era dulce como mínimo sus nervios se destensaban. Tomo un fuerte respiro y aquella copa fue menos difícil a pasar que la primera. La tercera fue aún más sencilla, así poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

…

En el Castillo de Garuna, los gemidos de placer se dejaban oír a lo largo de la habitación del juez Aiacos.

Violette era complaciente, ante las excentricidades de su juez, aunque la chica se temía que hacer el amor sobre aquella silla no era lo más cómodo del mundo y menos del inframundo. Aunque bastaba con verle el rostro a él, esa pasión como la guiaba para que ella lo montara y trotara, sus labios ansiosos al proferirle esas locas caricias en sus erectos pezones. La chica sentía que sucumbiría de amor. Un par de embestidas un tanto salvajes y sus labios buscaron los de aquel hombre en un beso hambriento, cargado de pasión. Ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento él la había levantado y ahora estaban fundiendo sus cuerpos en aquella cama. Besos salvajes y un profundo deseo de fundirse él uno en el otro, esa era la energía que se respiraba en aquella alcoba y así sin importar el escándalo que pudiese estarse generando ambos continuaron su camino hasta el éxtasis.

…

En el Castillo de Wyvern, una puerta se abría despacio su sonido rechinante paso totalmente desapercibido por Pandora, a quien el sueño parecía regalarle unos instantes de paz. Tisifone, quien se dejaba guiar por su sexto sentido, encontró y tomo en sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de la peli negra.

-Vaya era de esperarse, se lo dije a mi madre, no sé puede ir contra el espíritu. En fin… ya qué remedio.-

La diosa fue rápida y a la vez delicada al transportar a la chica hasta su habitación, dejándola en su cama reposando. Aprovechando el sueño de Pandora, la diosa le abrió su boca y le dio a tomar tres gotas de un pequeño frasco que siempre llevaba consigo en su bolso de mano.

-Como mínimo te evitara el sabor y el aliento al alcohol.

Después se dirigió al despacho del juez y reemplazo aquel vaso usado por uno limpio.

-Es mejor que poco a poco se den las cosas.-

La joven diosa dejo aquel sitio como si estuviese intacto, y después salió en camino a la habitación de la pelinegra y así velo tranquilamente su sueño.

…

En la habitación de Aiacos, Violette se disponía a vestirse, dentro de su alma mil emociones que chocaban una contra otra. Por un lado el amor incondicional que sentía por el juez y por el otro sus dudas, al no conocer si los sentimientos de ella eran correspondidos o si solo se trataba de un desahogo pasional para el pelinegro.

Así mirándola vestirse, incapaz de decir nada inteligente Aiacos era testigo de cómo de nuevo ella estaba por irse de su lado. Tenía que reaccionar de lo contrario volvería a sentir ese vacío, ese que se repetía sin cesar desde el día que Hades les había revivido, y desde que por medio de sus mil artimañas había logrado llevársela a la cama, el de despertar a la mañana siguiente sin ella.

-Violette, hace frio.-

-Si mi señor, un poco.-

-Podrías quedarte aquí, sabes…-

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de ilusión, aunque fue más fuerte su miedo, temía que su presencia terminase por fastidiar al temperamental juez.

-No quiero cansarle mi señor.-

Aquello sonaba un tanto contradictorio, después de la faena ardiente que acababan de tener.

-Tengo frio, ven aquí. Ahora.-

Aquello sonaba casi como una orden, aunque él deseaba que se escuchase más como una súplica. El carácter duro de Aiacos levantaba muros indeseables, mismos que él sabía se interponían entre él y su amante. La chica dejo caer de sus hombros aquella blusa azul marina y como si la voz de él fuese hipnótica, volvió a desnudarse y a entrar en su lecho dispuesta a todo con tal de permanecer junto a él. Una parte de ella se regocijo de amor y la otra sintió que quizás volver a la vida no había sido su mejor decisión.

…

Radamanthys volvía cansado a su castillo en sus manos cargaba un par de bolsas, así se dirigió a la cocina a dejar una de ellas entregándosela al cocinero en turno. Después con la otra en sus manos subió en camino a la habitación de Pandora, se encontró con una hermosa Tisifone quien revisaba el pulso de la chica y le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa a Wyvern.

-Señorita Tisifone, no sabe cómo le agradezco que haya venido a cuidarla.-

-Bueno ya te lo había prometido además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Si alguien se ha partido el alma por disfrazar las travesuras de mis hermanas y en veces de mi misma ese eres tú. A propósito llámame Tissa que sabes que mi nombre completo es un lio.-

-De nuevo gracias Tissa.-

-Bueno ahora debo irme.-

-Te vas a tu casa?-

-Porque preguntas si sabes que la respuesta es no.-

-Tissa debes tener cuidado, no sabemos si mi señor Hades pueda molestarse por…-

-No se lo dirás verdad?-

El solo negó con su cabeza, aunque su semblante reflejaba preocupación por la joven deidad.

-Gracias Rada de verdad eres como mi hermano mayor.-

La joven beso la mejilla del juez, mientras que con una sonrisa salió de la habitación dejándole solo con Pandora. El rubio miro su reloj, bueno aún quedaba como una hora para la cena, así que dejo su bolsa sobre una mesita central y tomo asiento en una silla al lado de la cama de la chica. Esa hora le serviría para reposarse aunque fuese ahí sentado.

…

En los rumbos resguardados por el juez Minos de Grifo, Lune de Balrog, salía de un bar después de haber ingerido un par de copas en compañía del juez. Era increíble como las calles de aquel inframundo recreaban el ambiente de las ciudades de los vivientes. Aquel barrio estilo londinense con sus pubs y sus edificios inmensos y espectaculares. La ropa casual de Lune hacía creer a cualquiera que se trataba de un simple civil, si bien era cierto muchas de las almas que vivían en aquella zona no eran conscientes de su muerte y con aquel cuadro contemporáneo pues la vida de ellos seguía su curso normal.

Bajo unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a su casa, a Lune no le agradaban tanto los castillos imponentes que habitaban los jueces, para él la modernidad sin ostentosidad era más que suficiente. Abrió su puerta con toda calma y antes de encender su luz, unos brazos ansiosos rodearon su cuello y se vio atacado por el sabor de unos labios que reclamaban con ansias los suyos. Aquel beso duro bastante justo a que sus pulmones les reclamasen una bocanada de aire y así con un brazo sostuvo a su invasor y con el otro encendió la luz.

-Tienes mucho esperándome mi princesa?-

-Estaba por esperarte desnuda en tu cama.-

-Pero que dices si se ve que no has cenado nada. Vamos preparare algo para los dos, qué te parece?-

-Está bien. Aunque recuerda que las diosas podemos soportar mucho tiempo sin comer.-

-Tissa, no voy a dejarte sin comer. Aunque debo confesar que la idea de irme a la cama contigo desnuda suena más apetitosa que mi sándwich de pavo.-

Una risa coqueta por parte de la diosa, mientras volvía a pegar su cuerpo con fuerza contra el de él.

-Deja los sándwich te preparare una sopa, mi bebe.-

Ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina para charlar amenamente y contarse un poco las novedades de aquel día nada ordinario.

…

Los sonidos de quien tocaba a la puerta despertaron de un golpe a Radamanthys, dormir una hora sobre aquella silla era además de incomodo, bastante malo para su cuello, ahora le dolía bastante.

-Vaya desastre, me lleva la...-

Del otro lado de la puerta su servidumbre insistía.

-Señor Radamanthys la cena esta lista. Quiere que se las traiga aquí?-

Pandora abría sus ojos un tanto pesados, un falso movimiento le recordó su costilla rota y solo pudo emitir un leve quejido mientras que el juez abría la puerta, dejando pasar a su sirviente con la charola de comida misma que deposito en una mesa comedor del centro de la gran alcoba.

La joven ahora ya despierta se vio en su cama sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, dejo salir un suspiro de tranquilidad al sentir que todo aquello había sido un simple sueño. Aunque para ser sincera no recordaba tener antes tanto dolor de cabeza y lo peor era esa sensación de sed casi insoportable. El rubio se percató del rostro de frustración de la chica.

-Estas bien, prefieres seguir durmiendo?-

-No…no te vayas por favor. Creo que he tenido una pesadilla y… tengo la boca seca.-

-Tranquila te daré a beber enseguida. Probablemente dormiste con la boca abierta, suele pasar.-

-Si debe de tratarse de eso.-

El rubio le acerco su comida en una charola a la joven mientras que se sentó junto a ella para ayudarle en caso de que tomar la cuchara se le dificultara. A pesar del dolor de cabeza Pandora se percató de cierta tensión en los músculos del cuello del juez.

-No te preocupes puedo comer sola.-

La joven estaba más interesada en el cuello del rubio y ahí dirigió su mano para acariciarle. Escuchando un pequeño quejido, casi disimulado de la parte de él.

-Te has hecho daño?-

-No es nada, creo que me dormí en mala posición.-

Conservando el suave roce de su mano, Pandora se dirigió directo al rostro de él hasta tocar suavemente sus labios. Quizás fue instintivo pero ni él supo cómo termino por atrapar sensualmente esos finos dedos con sus dientes, sin lastimarla solo para saborearla, el dolor de su cuello parecía pasar a un segundo plano y el deseo de besarla comenzaba a nublarle el sentido.

La chica lo percibió y aunque sus pesadillas le decían huir, una parte más fuerte dentro de ella acallaba esas voces reemplazándolas por suaves melodías de deseo y de perdición.

-Bésame.-

La orden se cumplió en el acto, así dejando atrás ambos sus respectivos dolores decidieron devorarse labio a labio sin dejar paso a ninguna pregunta o duda que pudiese azotarles.

Una vez finalizado el absorbente beso, el joven juez tomo, en total silencio, una cuchara y comenzó a darle poco a poco de la sopa a la chica sin dejar de mirar perdido a aquellos labios que le hacían perder hasta el más mínimo gramo de su cordura.

Aquel plato parecía exquisito o es que ella estaba algo hambrienta, de inmediato bebió con tanta desesperación que el rubio se preguntó si acaso esos medicamentes tenían algún efecto secundario en la chica. Después de verla devolviéndole el vaso ahora vacío se sorprendió un poco ante sus preguntas.

-Radamanthys dime yo te gusto?-

Aquella cuestión del todo evidente y bajo ese aire casi infantil, que esta nueva Pandora desprendía, le saco una sonrisa de asombro al inglés.

-No te besaría de no ser así.-

-Nos conocemos, verdad?-

Un profundo suspiro por parte de él, ante la evidencia de que de nuevo tocarían ese tema que él tanto odiaba, el turbulento pasado.

-Realmente importa?-

Fue una profunda mirada de desilusión lo que obtuvo el juez ante tremenda respuesta, era lógico que había logrado hacerla sentir insignificante.

-Vaya preguntas que te hago, déjalo es tonto de mi parte.-

-No quise insinuar que tu no seas importante, de hecho lo eres, y estoy convencido que siempre lo serás. –

-Por qué? Dímelo por favor porque soy importante para ti.-

-Porque es así y siempre lo será. Lo quieras o no, eso en realidad da igual. Hagas lo que hagas y decidas lo que decidas una parte mía vive en ti.-

El juez tomo la mano de ella besándosela con ternura e ímpetu, así volvió a recibir dulces caricias en su rostro por parte de ella. La chica decidió parar su interrogatorio, era lógico que él no estuviera dispuesto a revelarle nada de aquella o aquellas vidas pasadas. A decir la verdad en el fondo ella misma no deseaba escuchar nada más, no quería pensar, solo quería sentir su compañía cubrirse con su presencia.

-Te duele aun tu cuello?-

-Un poco pero ya pasara. Tu cómo te sientes?-

-Como si hubiese bebido whisky y del fuerte.-

El solo arqueo su ceja, aquello le sonaba bastante extraño.

-Te gusta el whisky escoses?-

…

Dentro de aquel bar en el barrio londinense Minos seguía su jugada de cartas junto a Pharaoh de la Esfinge. El egipcio mostraba su evidente frustración ante la buena racha del juez.

-Por el antiguo infierno! Es que no es mi día o tú te has dispuesto a desplumarme?-

-No tengo la culpa de que tú seas tan pendejo con las cartas, ya te lo dije el póker es un juego de hombres mariquita cantarina.-

-Si intentas intimidarme con tus comentarios burlescos, déjame decirte que como mínimo mi arte me ha ayudado a contar con el favor de muchas féminas.-

-Mujeres! Vaya como si fuesen asunto sencillo. El problema no es llevarlas a la cama, sino es saber después que puedes ofrecerles?-

-Vaya mi querido juez albino, parece ser que hay alguna que te hace agujeros en el cerebro.-

-Tu qué sabes de lo que ronda en mi mente?-

-Pues en realidad no sé nada, pero me pregunto si el regreso de nuestra querida Pandora no ha despertado más de una pasión. Sabes es visible que Wyvern siempre ha estado loco por ella y no te será fácil quitarle de tu camino.-

Aquello puso furico al juez albino, quien tomo al espectro de la camina obligándolo a encararle.

-Definitivamente eres uno de los soldados más estúpidos que existen, no tengo nada que disputarle a Radamanthys y sobre el hecho de que Pandora este de regreso aquí eso una decisión de nuestro señor Hades y de la reina Perséfone, así que cuida tu boca de cualquier indiscreción. Cretino de mierda!-

La jugada estaba terminada al menos para el juez, quien se puso de pie con unas copas de más y un humor de los mil demonios.

La calle se veía oscura, y aun así se aventuró a montar su imponente motocicleta Renard GT, con suerte y llegaría ileso hasta su imponente fortaleza en las afueras de la zona del gran bullicio. Una media sobre las ruedas hasta llegar a su destino, ahí dentro de la muralla que guardaba sus dominios en aquellos hermosos jardines una anciana recogía flores dentro de su cesta. A media noche una escena así era un tanto bizarra, aunque no para el juez quien conocía de ante mano el nombre de aquella dama. El solo saber que ella estaba ahí le llenaba de alegría, el joven juez tenía un profundo cariño por aquella anciana.

-Mi hermosa señora Hécate, a estas horas y usted sigue activa.-

-Jovencito, con la cantidad de trabajo que tienen en tu corte y tu llegando en ese estado.-

-No hay reina dentro de mi castillo que me espere, aunque aún cuento con la visita de su eminencia.-

Casi tambaleándose el juez se dirigió a besarle la mano a la Gran Diosa, quien se tapaba la boca para no reírse del encantador albino, quien traía una voz de borracho perdido.

-Deberías sentar cabeza Minos, eres un juez de alto rango, joven y bastante atractivo.-

-Mi señora es un honor viniendo de usted, pero ambos sabemos que también soy un hijo de la gran puta sádico y engreído con aires de grandeza. Que creatura divina podría desear pasar su tiempo conmigo?-

-Olvidas que eres también un semi dios hijo del gran Zeus y de la hermosa Europa.-

-Mi hermosa señora, entre nosotros le confesare que para dioses están mis señores Hades y Perséfone y por supuesto usted. El resto de los Olimpos son unos putos payasos ante mis ojos, el gran Zeus no es más que un cabron que me dejo tirado, mientras que mi señor Hades me ha dado un lugar en su reino. No reconozco a nadie más y no necesito a nadie más.-

-Zeus y sus pendejadas, hay Minos, hijo los dioses han cambiado, hasta Hades es un fiel ejemplo de ello quizás tu padre ya no sea el mismo de antes.-

El juez se abalanzo a abrazar a la diosa, quien ahora reía divertida ante las muestras de cariño que Minos le profesaba. Este no dejaba de besarle las mejillas con euforia.

-Ya se lo dije mi bella, ustedes y ya. Mis señores, las niñas y usted. El resto que se vayan a la mierda.-

La diosa se dio cuenta que tendría que entrar al joven hasta su habitación de lo contrario corría el riesgo de estrellarse contra cualquier cosa en su camino. Así entre risas y maniobras, la diosa se las ingenió para dejar al joven tirado en su cama, aunque era imposible hacerle callar, parecía ser que el alcohol le había vuelto de buenas.

-Anda Minos ya acuéstate a dormir, siempre se puede soñar con una bella dama que te mime en tus fantasías.-

-Una hermosa dama, mi señora Perséfone, ella sí que es una belleza. Mi señor Hades si sabe lo que es bueno.-

La diosa se rio al ver lo descarado que el albino podría llegar a ser bajo la influencia del alcohol. Al darse cuenta que este tomaba sitio en su cama, ella se alejó para dejarle por fin descansar, después de todo a la mañana siguiente las pilas de expedientes a tratar serian el mejor castigo que el juez podría recibir por indisciplinado.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron sentir por aquel enorme ventanal desde la habitación de Pandora. Sus primeros movimientos eran algo adoloridos, debido a sus fracturas, aun así era sorprendente ese acogedor calorcito que esas mantas podían emitirle. Eso sin contar que aquella almohada parecía tener un ritmo armónico de vibraciones y una suavidad…

Justo en ese instante se dio cuenta que ninguna almohada podía despedir aquella fragancia tan varonil, después sintió un cálido abrazo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que dormía junto a él. Debieron haberse quedado charlando hasta tan tarde que ninguno se percató que terminarían así. Para haber dormido juntos, ella no pudo quejarse, en ningún momento sintió que él realizara movimientos bruscos que pudiesen lastimarla. Estaba convencida que el rubio dormía como piedra, y eso literalmente ahí donde caía y así como quedara. Ella trago saliva, ya que sabía que por el contrario lo único que la hacía quedarse quieta a ella era ese espantoso dolor de costillas. En lo habitual ella solía despertarse del lado contrario al que se acostaba.

-Radamanthys…- Le hablaba ella en un tono casi silencioso.

-Ummmmm.-

-Oye no sé qué hora sea, pero no tienes que ir a tu juzgado?-

-Ummmmm a mi … qué?-

De un golpe él abrió sus ojos como platos y casi tiro un salto que por poco y deja a la pobre chica lisiada en el suelo.

-Diablos me quede dormido! Y el despertador debí dejarlo en mi habitación!-

Pandora no tuvo ni tiempo de decirle buenos días, ya que éste se movía casi a la velocidad de la luz en busca de su ropa y de lo necesario para salir disparado rumbo a su tribunal. A penas y la pelinegra pudo levantar su índice para decir algo cuando sintió un beso en sus labios que la dejaron muda y a medias.

-Hasta luego preciosa y no te preocupes hoy vendrá Violette a ayudarte en lo que se te ofrezca.-

-Violette?-

-Si es la asistente de Aiacos. Es una buena chica, aunque tiene pinta de chico, pero créeme es de fiar.-

-Pero yo quería…-

-Te veré probablemente hasta la noche hoy tengo que liderar una expedición en la tierra, un alma chocarrera que se niega a partir, ya sabes lo de todos los días.-

-Ha que bueno… mira yo…-

Otro beso a toda velocidad por la parte del rubio y este salió hecho un torbellino dejándola a ella con un signo de interrogación en su cara.

-Bueno ya ni modo… y para colmo dejo desde ayer aquella bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa. Me pregunto si no necesitara nada de lo que hay ahí?-

…

En el Castillo de Hades Megera esperaba ansiosa en la mesa para su desayuno, su padre estaba de lo más tranquilo mientras leía rápidamente cada uno de los numerosos periódicos que Zeros le traía casi pujando del peso, el pobre espectro sentía que quedaría como rana aplastada.

-Hay padre no sé cómo te das tiempo para conocer la actualidad del mundo de los vivos?-

-Mi princesita ser un dios significa estar enterado de todo, de lo de mi reino como el de mis colegas.-

-Alecto no ha ganado alguna primera plana?-

-Cómo crees? Si estoy convencido que tu hermana está haciendo un gran trabajo en el mundo de los vivos, así como tú y tu hermana lo hacen en nuestro mundo.-

-Pues Tessa quizás sí, pero yo…-

-Meg cariño no creas que Minos no me informa de todas esas almas que has rescatado de aquellos sitios recónditos de nuestro reino. Estoy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña, eres muy valiente, eres toda una guerrera.-

Otra voz femenina entraba en el salón.

-Un tanto desordenada y celosa, pero en lo que resta tu padre tiene mucha razón. Meg tienes un potencial increíble y de seguir así podrías llegar a alcanzar grandes cosas.-

Perséfone también apoyaba hasta cierto punto la opinión de su esposo en referencia a sus hijas. Aunque Meg ya tenía sus objetivos puestos en algo.

-Podría llevar yo misma la ejecución de los dictámenes de Minos o encargarme de supervisar que las almas sean depositadas en sus cuerpos pertinentes.-

-Para eso están los espectros, hija tú podrías aspirar a algo más importante.-

-Pero madre a mí me gusta, el trabajo que se realiza en los juzgados o en las expediciones.-

Hades sonreía orgulloso de las palabras de su pequeña.

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir Meg es que tú podrías ser mi segunda en mando, como en un pasado lo fue Pandora, nuestra asistente personal.-

-Tessa también.-

-De hecho ambas podrían, y no sería mala idea, el inframundo es inmenso y hay miles de cosas a gestionar. Algún día Alecto volverá y las tres podrían…-

-Perfecto que sean Tessa y Alecto yo quiero trabajar en los juzgados, padre por favor!-

Tessa no tardaría en entrar al salón y participar en aquella conversación.

-Padre yo tampoco quiero ocuparme de ese puesto a mí me gusta lo que hago actualmente. El inframundo necesita seres que nos dediquemos a curar los miedos y heridas psicológicas de aquellas almas, solo así estarán listas para reencarnarse. Además alguien tiene que auxiliar a los soldados heridos.-

Hades comenzaba a sobarse la sien ante la renuencia de sus dos hijas.

Perséfone meditaba todo aquello, después de todo ambas tenían razón.

-Sabes cariño lo que ellas dicen no suena tan descabellado y si ellas quieren…-

-Mi reina yo te amo y lo sabes, pero nuestras tres hijas son mi otra adoración y no quiero que terminen trabajando como simples espectros. Ellas son unas diosas, por el momento pueden rendir esos servicios, pero aquello no será eterno. Los dioses tenemos un destino y ustedes mis pequeñas son parte de él.-

Meg no se resignaba.

-Pues no es justo!-

Hades comenzaba a hartarse.

-Si sigues respondiéndome terminare por prohibirte que continúes trabajando con Minos, y no creo que eso sea lo que deseas.-

La joven diosa se tragó su dolor dentro de sí misma, ahora odiaba el doble a Pandora, ella había traicionado a su padre y ahora volvía como una heroína, mientras que sus propias hijas estaban sujetas a un fatídico destino. Cualquier palabra de reproche le costaría que su padre aplicara el mencionado castigo así que decidió guardarse todo dentro de ella misma. Mientras observo como su padre ahora interrogaba a su recién llegada hermana.

-Y dime Tessa quien es esa amiga con la que sueles irte como mínimo tres veces por semana a estudiar por las noches?

-Ehhhh.-

Perséfone solo observo curiosa la reacción de sus dos chicas, su corazón de madre era astuto, pero antes de realizar cualquier movimiento quería estar segura. El tiempo y su perspicacia serian su mejor carta en aquel juego ancestral.


End file.
